


Melted

by DoubleTroubleCat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, F/F, Goblet Fire AU
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27729436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoubleTroubleCat/pseuds/DoubleTroubleCat
Summary: Alguien como Fleur Delacour tenía planes definidos y metas por cumplir en su camino al éxito. Terminar su último año en Hogwarts, competir en un Torneo mágico posiblemente mortal y lidiar con la distracción de una pequeña leona, bueno... nada de eso iba a detenerla, aunque la compañía no estaba nada mal. AU Cáliz de Fuego. FleurMione.
Relationships: Fleur Delacour/Hermione Granger
Kudos: 25





	Melted

**I.**

Nacer dentro de la familia Delacour era más que un motivo de orgullo. Fleur tenía consciencia de eso desde sus cuatro años. Se había esforzado por ser la heredera adecuada de su madre, figura destacada en el Ministerio Francés y también, luego del retiro de su abuela, quien todavía ejercía como cabeza del clan veela.

Por lo tanto, Fleur sabía que estaba destinada a la grandeza. Mientras Gaby se relajaba en su papel de hermana menor y disfrutaba la protección y beligerancia hacia sus travesuras de parte de toda su familia… Fleur ser esforzaba a diario por no ser menos que perfecta.

No es que su familia se lo exigiera. De hecho, cuando algo no salía tal y como lo esperaba, su padre le sonreía suavemente y señalaba que de todas formas la experiencia ya era enriquecedora. Comprensivos la gran mayoría de las veces, sus padres solían pasar demasiadas horas trabajando y sus ausencias en la Finca Delacour a veces eran prolongadas.

Quizás tenía que ver más con ese detalle. Fleur los vio esforzarse tanto cada día que trasladó esa imagen a sí misma: una Delacour siempre daba lo mejor de sí, a pesar de estar exhausta siempre se verían impolutas y elegantes. Eran personas bien informadas, de mentes agudas que encaraban cualquier debate con argumentos sólidos.

Una familia con un linaje ancestral, lleno de formidables brujas y magos, hábiles en cualquier arte que se propusieran, orgullosos de su sangre veela…

No debería ser una sorpresa, para nadie que la conociera, el plan que Fleur había trazado para su vida: ser una alumna ejemplar, trabajar duro, hacer las amistades correctas y demostrar, sin pecar de arrogante, cómo todos sus talentos la hacían sobresalir de entre la multitud. No le temía a nada, ningún desafío podía derribarla y definitivamente, cumpliría sus metas en la vida en una prolija curva ascendente directa al éxito.

Quizás por eso a sus dieciséis, una vez que decidió que su trabajo ideal estaría dentro del ala diplomática del Ministerio Francés, pensó cuidadosamente cómo sumar experiencias útiles a su currículo y se inscribió en el nuevo programa de intercambio escolar mágico.

Ella amaba profundamente Beauxbatons, la academia la llenaba de orgullo y allí se había educado toda su familia generación tras generación. Era donde estaban sus más cercanos amigos y uno de sus lugares preferidos en el mundo… no obstante, decidió que debía extender sus alas y lanzarse a un nuevo desafío.

A pesar de que, con los años, había aprendido a controlar su fuerte temperamento, necesitó de una serie de respiraciones profundas y un fuerte abrazo de Gaby para no incendiar la carta donde se confirmaba el colegio que sería finalmente su destino.

- _Hogwarts es un colegio destacado, mi pequeña flor._ \- intentó consolarla su padre, dejando de lado la edición del diario mágico francés de esa mañana.- _Estoy seguro que será una experiencia enriquecedora._

La primogénita de la familia tragó con fuerza, apretando ligeramente su brazo alrededor de los hombros de su hermana menor, quien se prendía con fuerza a su cadera intentando aliviar el enojo de su persona favorita en todo el mundo. Cuando Apolline finalmente entró al comedor esa mañana, a pesar de que leía con atención una misiva del Ministerio recién llegada, enseguida notó el ambiente tensó y sus ojos cristalinos volaron a la carta en las manos de su hija.

\- _¿No te enviarán a Ilvermorny? Creí que Madame Maxime…_ \- comenzó la bruja frunciendo el ceño mientras tomaba asiento al lado de su marido, quien parpadeó hacia ella negando rápidamente con su cabeza.

\- _¡Mamá! ¡Te dije que no hicieras eso!_ \- protestó Fleur, indignada de que su madre hubiera intervenido en la decisión del comité evaluador. Su familia era muy influyente dentro del Ministerio, pero ella jamás se había aprovechado de aquello. La competencia desleal no era su estilo.

\- _¿Crees que los Abbadie no utilizaron su influencia por Camille? Apuesto tu mesada que Camille obtuvo la plaza para Ilvermorny._ – señaló su madre con una sonrisa astuta antes de llevarse la taza a los labios.

\- _Camille no haría eso, conversamos al respecto antes de nuestras entrevistas. Ella ni siquiera quiere ir a los Estados Unidos._ – respondió Fleur, agitando la carta en el aire para enfatizar su punto.

_\- Camille tal vez no, ella parece una joven educada y honesta. Pero su tío, sin embargo…_ – concluyó Apolline, estirando el cuello para leer la portada del diario que su marido había dejado sobre la mesa.

Fleur resopló por toda respuesta, demasiado indignada para continuar con la conversación.

- _Siempre puedes decidir no hacer el intercambio, tesoro._ – le dijo finalmente su padre, levantando su mano para apretar la de su hija suavemente.

Pero la joven bruja negó con la cabeza, decidida a pesar del indeseado cambio de rumbo.

El horrible clima inglés no la detendría. Además, se decía que Hogwarts tenía una de las bibliotecas más impresionantes del mundo mágico. Ella literalmente florecería en la adversidad si tenía que hacerlo.

* * *

-Tengo la nariz congelada, Viktor, moriré de frío cuando se oculte el sol.

Su amigo soltó una carcajada por toda respuesta. Por suerte, él era una persona paciente y equilibraba su temperamento. Llevaban casi una hora esperando a su "embajadores estudiantes" en Hogsmeade.

Fleur todavía no conocía el famoso Colegio y ya odiaba el clima frío de la región.

\- Deberían estar aquí en cualquier momento. - suspiró el búlgaro, metiendo las manos los bolsillos de su pesado abrigo con una tranquilidad envidiable. Fleur se limitó a gruñir, mirando con ansiedad a su alrededor.

Habían decidido hablar exclusivamente en inglés una vez que estuvieran en Gran Bretaña, ya que la práctica hacía al maestro. Ambos tenían un dominio decente de la lengua, aunque en el caso de Viktor le salía un poco hosco a veces y Fleur tenía problemas con la pronunciación de ciertas consonantes.

A pesar de que, sí, el tío de Camille había arreglado con uno de los jurados del comité para garantizar que su sobrina ocuparía la plaza de Ilvermorny y, Fleur sospechaba que ella lo sabía… al menos Viktor había sido enviado al mismo lugar.

Sin embargo, en su caso, al joven jugador de quidditch le resultaba mejor permanecer en Europa; Hogwarts incluso le convenía ya que tenía la esperanza de incorporarse a algún equipo inglés en la pretemporada. Los equipos – y los sueldos – de los jugadores ingleses solían ser mejores que en Bulgaria, aunque él seguiría jugando en el seleccionado de su país.

Estaban de pie en el medio del pequeño pueblo, mirando con curiosidad velada a la gente moverse. Era domingo por la mañana y una gran cantidad de estudiantes de Hogwarts se movían por las tiendas en un jolgorio que le resultaría contagioso si no sintiera los dedos de los pies tan fríos. Además, las miradas indiscretas de los estudiantes agriaban aún más su humor. Agradecía que Krum supiera hacer tan bien su cara de pocos amigos, porque de otra forma algún idiota ya estaría molestándola.

-Suerte que mi madre no está aquí. La estarían haciendo perder el tiempo. – resopló y levantó el mentón con orgullo. Nadie se atrevía a dejar esperando a Apolline Delacour y el mundo aprendería en poco más que a Fleur tampoco.

-Quieres decir que están haciéndonos perder el tiempo a nosotros. - repuso Krum, con una pequeña sonrisa burlona.

\- ¿Tú que crees? Estoy segura que en unos años más nadie se atreverá a hacernos esperar. – dijo con arrogancia, pretendiendo no demostrar que el frío que empezaba a calarle de veras. Enganchó su brazo en el antebrazo del muchacho, quien se limitó a asentir con la cabeza decidiendo que sería mejor seguirle el juego.

Finalmente, un par de magos se distinguieron de entre la multitud porque caminaban en línea recta hacia ellos. Adivinando que serían sus "embajadores", Fleur les dedicó una larga mirada, inspeccionándolos: uno llevaba la túnica característica de la escuela, con el detalle de los bordes amarillos que – tal cual había leído la francesa – indicarían la casa en la que estaba, Hufflepuff en este caso; el otro desentonaba con la masa de estudiantes, puesto que iba vestido muy a la moda con una chaqueta de cuero, llevaba el cabello pelirrojo largo y atado y un llamativo pendiente de diente de dragón le colgaba de una de sus orejas. Fleur pensó que por muy _cool_ que se viera, terminaría resfriado.

-Ustedes deben ser Viktor Krum y Fleur Delacour ¿Verdad? - habló el pelirrojo, cuando todavía estaban a unos metros y con una buena cuota de carisma, estiró la mano en su dirección ofreciendo un apretón.- Disculpen la tardanza, hemos tenido un pequeño inconveniente.

Fleur asintió, sin embargo, estaba demasiado enojada por la impuntualidad de sus anfitriones, por lo que ni siquiera atisbó a corresponder el gesto. En su lugar, Viktor se adelantó para estrechar la mano ofrecida.

-Sí, ehm, ha sido un accidente con Peeves.- suministró el que vestía el uniforme con detalles amarillos. Fleur arqueó una ceja por toda respuesta, a punto de preguntarle si se suponía que ella debería saber quién era Peeves.

-No hay problema, aprovechamos para recorrer el pueblo.- respondió Viktor, compensando el hecho de que su amiga estaba decidida a sostener su porte de reina del hielo.

El Hufflepuff, aparentemente entusiasmado por las palabras de Krum.-Como estudiantes de último año se nos permite venir aquí todos los fines de semana…

-Entonces tendremos tiempo para familiarizarnos luego. ¿Usted es Monsieur…?- interrumpió Fleur, haciendo un gesto vago con la mano. Si la conversación seguía estirándose así, efectivamente se le congelaría el trasero.

-¡Oh! Lo siento. Mi nombre es Cedric Diggory y él es Bill Weasley.- respondió rápidamente el muchacho, un poco sorprendido por la irrupción abrupta de la rubia.

Notó que Viktor apretaba la mandíbula a su lado, intentando no reírse, pero a ella no estaba causándole ninguna gracia. El pelirrojo, en cambio, sonrió de buena gana, echándoles una mirada a ambos extranjeros.

-Deben estar congelándose aquí afuera, déjenme invitarlos a un trago antes de ir al castillo. Deberíamos aprovechar, estarán encerrados en el castillo el resto de la semana. – propuso Bill, señalando con su mano a las tiendas llenas de movimiento.

Fleur se sorprendió cuando el búlgaro se adelantó para aceptar, robándole la oportunidad de rechazar la invitación y pedirles de una maldita vez que los escoltaran al Colegio. Así, los cuatro se encaminaron hacia un pequeño edificio pintoresco, del que colgaba un cartel tallado que rezaba "Las Tres Escobas".

En cuanto la puerta se cerró detrás de ellos el ambiente sufrió un momentáneo lapsus de silencio sepulcral. Todos giraron a verlos, suspendiendo lo que fuera que estaban haciendo o diciendo. Afortunadamente, volvieron a la vida cuando Bill un saludo general al que respondieron al menos la mitad de los ocupantes.

Fleur decidió que ponderaría el agradable calor y el suave aroma de la cerveza de mantequilla por sobre todas las miradas curiosas y los murmullos, ya que estaba acostumbrada a la exposición. Aunque debió esforzarse para ignorar algunas de las miradas aturdidas de los adolescentes hormonales que sí le resultaron totalmente desagradables.

Bill los llevó hasta una de las mesas libres y se disculpó rápidamente para buscar las bebidas, mientras que Cedric se sentó con ellos, comenzando a relatar algunos detalles de la vida en Hogwarts que, según él, les resultarían útiles. A Fleur no le agradó en primera instancia el asunto del poltergeist ni las escaleras cambiantes con su escalón tramposo, pero se obligó a mostrarse interesada y amigable hacia su anfitrión.

En la distancia, pudo ver a Bill detenerse a entablar conversación con un pequeño grupo de estudiantes. Dos de ellos tenían la cabeza tan pelirroja como la de él, por lo que se preguntó si serían parientes. Sin embargo, como era una buena observadora, reparó en la melena desordenada, los lentes característicos, su postura y esa expresión constante de niño perdido: el "niño que vivió" estaba sentado en un extremo de la mesa, hablando rápidamente con una joven bruja morena que fruncía mucho el ceño.

Fleur sabía quién era el famoso Harry Potter, conocido por sobrevivir a Quien No debe ser Nombrado. Recordaba con claridad la foto que circuló en los periódicos franceses hacía unos años: el "niño" era ya un adolescente. Su imagen había sido capturada en el momento en que sonreía relajadamente en compañía de sus dos amigos durante lo que debió haber sido la primera noche del Campeonato. A decir verdad, la fotografía había salido como una curiosidad dentro de la verdadera noticia que fue la marca tenebrosa en el cielo, aquella primera noche del Campeonato Mundial de Quidditch.

Cuando Bill señaló en la dirección donde estaban sentados, Fleur rápidamente desvió la mirada, asintiendo ligeramente a algo que Cedric decía, aunque no lo estaba escuchando. Un minuto después, sus bebidas llegaron hasta la mesa entre los brazos del pelirrojo al que agradeció la enorme jarra con un ligero asentimiento antes de darle un largo trago.

La cerveza de mantequilla inglesa era un gusto adquirido recientemente, habiéndola probado por primera vez durante en el campeonato. Su primera jarra quedó inacabada gracias a que esa noche donde todo se fue al demonio gracias a los mortífagos.

Así que aprovechó la oportunidad para relajarse, aunque fueran unos minutos, apoyándose ligeramente en el hombro de Viktor mientras escuchaba a Cedric. Finalmente decidió que el Huflepuff no estaba mal, a pesar de que aún le guardaba un ligero resentimiento por su demora.

Se mantuvo en silencio, intentando relajarse a pesar de las miradas que cada tanto notaba en su dirección; se preguntó distraídamente si los estudiantes estaban al tanto del nuevo programa de intercambio entre escuelas mágicas e hizo una nota mental para pedir a Cedric un detalle de la curricula escolar, ya en su enfado por todo el asunto, había olvidado pedir a su asesor en Francia una copia del mismo.

* * *

-En una escala del cero al quince, ¿Qué tan lúgubre te parece este castillo?- murmuró sobre el hombro del búlgaro, con una sonrisa pícara.

Krum se giró a mirarla y a la veela le pareció divertido el esfuerzo que hacía para mantener el semblante serio. Él no estaba nada sorprendido de que Fleur se atreviera a decir semejante cosa cuando apenas habían arribado a la entrada del castillo, sabiendo que su amiga venía de una escuela que era un maldito palacio.

Por supuesto, Cedric caminaba un par de pasos más adelante y Bill simplemente se había despedido en las enormes puertas, tras asegurarles que podían contactarse con él o con su hermano Percy por cualquier inconveniente. Resultó que el joven mago se había graduado en Hogwarts hacía poco siendo un alumno destacado y cada tanto oficiaba de "embajador del Colegio", pero en realidad trabajaba en el banco de Gringots.

Ambos le agradecieron su amabilidad, aunque, a decir verdad, Fleur esperaba no tener ningún problema que comunicar y llevar su año escolar en Hogwarts de la manera más ordenada posible.

-Es evidente que no conoces Durmstrang.- respondió Viktor, encogiéndose de hombros.-Además, ¿Por qué del cero al quince? ¿No debería ser del uno al diez…?

-Creo que este lugar claramente sobrepasa el diez. - indicó rápidamente la francesa haciendo un gesto disimulado a las enormes y gruesas paredes de piedra solamente recortadas por algunos vitrales de colores fríos. El castillo estaba fuertemente iluminado por candelabros mágicos que bañaban muros, tapices e incluso cuadros mágicos con sus luces cálidas; no es que Fleur no apreciara la belleza medieval de la estructura, sólo que le resultaba un lugar bastante más triste que Beauxbatons.

No tuvieron oportunidad para continuar la conversación, ya que Cedric, quien se había distraído momentáneamente saludando a un par de estudiantes con túnicas de bordes azules, se volvió hacia ellos para indicarles el camino hacia sus nuevas habitaciones y comenzar a contarles una historia sobre los distintos fantasmas del lugar.

Fleur se dedicó a asentir educadamente y esta vez incluso prestó atención al relato del joven Hufflepuff, a pesar de que a ella le interesaba más cualquier información pragmática que los extraños detalles del colegio, que en su opinión sólo contribuían a aumentar el puntaje en su escala.

* * *

Hogwarts tenía un particular sistema de casas sobre el que Fleur todavía no había emitido juicio. Lo más relevante sobre el asunto es que tenía dormitorios separados por esto y que la habitación donde se quedaría correspondía a la casa de Ravenclaw, cuyo color era el azul y plata (Fleur omitió preguntar si era alguna clase de asociación tonta por los colores de su colegio en Francia). Cedric los guió hacia el ala oeste, subiendo numerosas escaleras hasta llegar al comienzo de una escalera caracol, donde los esperaba otro estudiante al que su anfitrión llamó "prefecto".

El nombre del muchacho en cuestión era Marcus, y había tardado unos buenos cuarenta segundos en salir del estupor que le provocó la presencia de Fleur, algo que comenzó a irritarla nuevamente. Hizo falta la intervención de otra muchacha de su misma casa para que el prefecto reaccionara.

-Disculpen a Marcus, los nargles lo encontraron con la guardia baja. Suele estar más despierto.- les dijo la muchacha con la mirada fija en algún punto detrás de su compañero.

Fleur frunció el ceño, estaba bastante segura de que al mago lo había atontado su esclavo, pero intentó encontrar lo que fuera que la niña estuviera mirando a su alrededor con muy poco éxito.

-S-siganme. - soltó torpemente Marcus con el rostro dominado por un fuerte sonrojo, mientras hacía un severo esfuerzo por no volverse a mirar a Fleur en el ascenso por la escalera. La veela lo agradeció, ya que sólo lo haría tropezar y entorpecer aún más el momento.

Cuando la puerta al final de la escalera les habló para pedirles la respuesta a un acertijo, Marcus volvió a quedarse en silencio, frunciendo el ceño como si no pudiera pensar con claridad. Así que Fleur se adelantó rodeando al muchacho con cuidado de ni siquiera rozarle.

-Harina de forúnculos. - dijo con la voz clara, intentando que su acento no manchara la claridad de sus palabras. Demonios si le costaba la _h._

La puerta giró enseguida sobre sus goznes, dándole la primera pequeña satisfacción desde que había llegado al mostrarles una enorme sala circular que hasta ahora eran el espacio más iluminado de todo el castillo. Los cuatro ingresaron y Marcus volvió a adelantarse, haciendo un esfuerzo por recuperar algo de su dignidad.

-Bienvenidos a la sala común de Ravenclaw. - logró decir sin tartamudear, aunque para eso hizo falta que no mirara a Fleur en ningún momento y se alejara un par de metros.

Viktor le agradeció, en tanto la francesa se limitó a asentir con un gesto apreciativo.

-Ven conmigo Fleur, te mostraré tu habitación. - interrumpió la otra Ravenclaw, sorprendiendo a la aludida que no recordaba haberse presentado.

Pero le resultaba bastante más cómodo dirigirse hacia ella que al prefecto, así que se limitó a seguir a la bruja a través de otra escalera más, hasta que finalmente estuvieron en un pasillo que balconeaba a la sala común. Su habitación resultó ser la última de dicho pasillo y Fleur debió decir que le resultó al menos agradable, gracias a la espectacular visual que le daban las numerosas ventanas de arco que se alzaban hasta el techo.

-Esa es tu cama, nos veremos en la cena. - le indicó la pequeña rubia, a punto de volver a salir por la puerta.

\- ¡Un segundo! - se apresuró Fleur, saliendo de su contemplación. - ¿Cómo es tu nombre?

-Luna Lovegood. - respondió la Ravenclaw deteniéndose un momento bajo el umbral de la puerta.

Fleur se tomó la molestia de mirar a la joven bruja con más atención esta vez, notando desde su cabellera desordenada, pasando por la varita detrás de su oreja izquierda, hasta la particular sonrisa que le daba en ese momento. Decidió que la Ravenclaw parecía una persona decente y su peculiaridad llamaba la atención de la veela, en vez de repelerla.

-Encantada de conocerte, Luna. Y gracias. - le dijo, sonriéndole con sinceridad.

-Vaya, las veelas realmente son bonitas. - fue la respuesta inesperada de Luna.

La francesa frunció el ceño por un momento, pero la manera suave y para nada repugnante con la que la estudiante lo dijo hizo que realmente no le molestara el comentario inoportuno. De todas formas, no necesitó decir nada más, ya que Luna se giró sobre sus talones, marchándose a pequeños saltos que hacían rebotar su larga cabellera rubia.

Fleur la vio marcharse por el pasillo algunos segundos más antes de decidirse a desempacar su equipaje que ya la esperaba al pie de su nueva cama.

-Mérde, olvidé preguntarle dónde demonios están los baños. - gruñó casi cinco minutos después, con las manos llenas de su ropa y una acuciante necesidad de orinar.

* * *

Para la hora de la cena, Cedric los estaba esperando al final de la escalera mientras hablaba muy de cerca con una estudiante Ravenclaw, tan cerca que Fleur podía apostar estaban respirando el mismo aire viciado. Reprimió una mueca sólo porque parecían realmente enamorados y no por la sutil mirada de Viktor hacia ella, como si él estuviera esperando que incomodara otra vez al Hufflepuff.

La Ravenclaw en cuestión se llamaba Cho, su habitación estaba al lado de la suya y fue muy amable al ofrecerle a Fleur ser su guía por la escuela cuando lo necesitara, ya que compartirían las clases al estar en el mismo año.

El recorrido hacia el comedor se hizo menos pesado gracias a que sólo debían bajar escaleras esta vez, y aunque Fleur tenía una buena resistencia cardiovascular, le daba pereza pensar en volver a subir los cientos de escalones cada vez que el día finalizara. Al menos, la pompa que había hecho Cedric acerca del cielo del comedor era un poco cierta, y Fleur se permitió apreciar el calmado cielo nocturno de esa noche en el camino hacia su mesa.

-Todavía no entiendo la obsesión con la segregación en este colegio. - le dijo a Viktor una vez que pudieron sentarse y Cedric se distrajo con Cho nuevamente.

Por una vez, Krum asintió en acuerdo mientras llenaba su plato con patatas.

-Tampoco yo, por eso me uno a Harry y Ginny al menos dos veces por semana. - habló una voz a su otro costado, haciendo que Fleur casi saltara por la sorpresa.

Recomponiéndose en un par de segundos, Fleur le dirigió una mirada tentativa a Luna, quien estaba segura no estaba allí cuatro segundos antes. Por suerte, la joven inglesa no parecía afectada por el comentario de la veela.

-Oh, Luna. Qué sorpresa encontrarte aquí. - dijo con sinceridad, ofreciéndole una sonrisa tentativa.

-Encantado de conocerte, Luna. - habló entonces Viktor, asomándose desde el otro lado en un claro intento de hacer un control de daños por si habían ofendido a la bruja.

Luna lo saludó en su habitual tono calmado y una vez que Fleur se aseguró que nadie más escuchó el intercambio, inspeccionó los platos a lo largo de la mesa. Para su decepción, ninguno parecía particularmente apetitoso, a pesar de que había un par de recetas claramente no inglesas, supuso que se trataba de un intento de agasajo a los recién llegados.

-Vi bouillabaisse en la mesa de Gryffindor, supongo que las interferencias en el campo magnético de Howargts desvió la magia de los elfos y terminó allí... - comentó pensativamente Luna sin dejar de mirar su propio plato, pero extrañamente consciente de la decepción de Fleur por la comida.

De todas maneras, la veela agradeció por el aviso y se incorporó, caminando decididamente a través de la mesa roja y dorada, ignorando las miradas curiosas de los ocupantes. Finalmente, notó el bendito plato de bouillabaise casi al final, y apretó el paso en esa dirección. Su conformista felicidad por el hallazgo la distrajo de las personas que estaban alrededor y casi se abrió paso para sacar el plato cuando recordó sus modales.

-Disculpa, ¿van a comer eso? – dijo a nadie en particular, pero señalando con su mano la comida en cuestión, esperando simplemente que alguno de los estudiantes alrededor del plato se diera por aludido.

Pero las respuestas tardaron en llegar y Fleur debió despegar la mirada de la dichosa fuente para mirarlos. Para su sorpresa, se trataba de Harry Potter y sus amigos: el supuesto hermano de Bill tenía el rostro como una remolacha, de hecho era probable que no estuviera respirando; el mismo Harry estaba apuñalando una patata pensativamente, ya que claramente no la había escuchado… en tanto la única que parecía estar en pleno uso de sus facultades era la joven morena, que estaba mirándola con el ceño muy fruncido – a decir verdad esa era la única expresión que le había visto en sus dos encuentros -.

Ante la inesperada tensión en el aire, Fleur se aclaró la garganta y los tres parpadearon, como si hubieran sido traídos a la realidad de pronto. La morena fue la primera en reaccionar, pero fue Harry el que primero habló.

\- ¿Cuál plato? - dijo, y Fleur abrió la boca para reiterar su pedido cuando fue interrumpida.

-La bouillabaisse, Harry. - señaló la bruja del trío, manifestando casi la misma impaciencia que la francesa. Ante la mirada confusa de su amigo, la joven resopló decidiendo hacerlo por sí misma, estirando sus manos para tomar el plato en cuestión que estaba en el centro de la mesa y ofrecérselo a Fleur.

La veela asintió agradecida, decidida a pasar por alto la torpeza del momento y tomarlo. Definitivamente no esperaba la electricidad que la recorrió cuando, accidentalmente, rozó las manos de la Gryffindor.

-Sabe bastante bien... - habló de repente la morena, probablemente para disimular la rapidez con la que soltó el plato y que, si no fuera por los reflejos de Fleur, hubiera caído directo al suelo.

Por suerte, la veela estaba más entrenada en mantener la compostura, así que no le fue difícil convertir la mueca en una ligera sonrisa.

-Es bueno saberlo. - respondió en agradecimiento y se retiró por fin, regresando a su lugar en la mesa de Ravenclaw. No se giró a mirar al peculiar grupo en ningún momento, resistiendo el impulso de volver a mirar los ojos cafés de la pequeña leona.

Se encontró pensando en el incidente un par de veces más durante la cena, hasta que el flamante director de Hogwarts decidió aparecer para dar un discurso de bienvenida especialmente dirigido a los nuevos estudiantes.

Dumblendore era un mago carismático, pero Fleur podía apostar que Viktor estaba tan incómodo como ella por la inesperada atención cuando ya habían bajado la guardia. Sin embargo, ambos estaban bastante acostumbrados a ser focos de atención, así que mantuvieron la cabeza en alto y la expresión serena todo lo que duró el discurso, que por suerte fue relativamente breve.

-Apuesto que ya tienes un gran club de fans. - susurró la veela al búlgaro una vez que el director terminó.

-No tan grande como el tuyo. - fue la rápida respuesta de Viktor.

Fleur soltó una risa sin humor, arqueando una ceja desafiante.

-No si puedo evitarlo. - dijo con desdén.

El búlgaro sonrió entonces, levantando la vista de su plato para mirar a su amiga con interés.

-Oh, la Reina del Hielo ya está aquí.

**Author's Note:**

> Hola! Tenía pensado publicar esta historia por acá también (está publicada en fanfiction.net también), para probar suerte, no sé.  
> Este es el primer capítulo, será un long fic, por ahora sólo abarcará El Caliz de Fuego y es una AU no sólo de la historia sino también de lo que es el mismo torneo.  
> Espero les haya gustado y gracias por leer! me encantaría leer qué les parece este inicio, nos leemos la próxima!
> 
> (todavía no sé muy bien como se maneja esta plataforma o_o, así que voy a ir aprendiendo de a poco jaja)


End file.
